1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to rectangular waveguide elbows wherein the wide wall of the waveguide is bent at an angle and the outside corner is beveled to form a conductive level plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rectangular waveguide elbows (E-elbows) are disclosed in the publication "Taschenbuch der Hochfrequenztechnik", by H. Meinke and F. W. Gundlach, Springer Verlag, 2nd Edition, 1962 at pages 401 and 402 wherein various microwave circuits with waveguides are illustrated. Relative to comparable low reflection circular arc bends, a compact construction can be achieved with elbow waveguides which are used particularly for waveguide diplexers of different types such as, for example, frequency-diplexers, polarization diplexers, wave mode diplexers and so forth. In constructing such devices, the waveguides with rectangular cross-section having a ratio of the long and narrow sides of a:b-2:1 are most often employed. Such waveguides are usable with the TE.sub.10 -wave in the relative frequency range of the maximum width f.sub.o :f.sub.u =2:1. The publication "Taschenbuch der Hochfrequenztechnik" cited above discloses that the reflection of an E-elbow can be reduced by truncating or flattening the outer corner of the elbow.